


Sleepless in Lazytown

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: A mysterious noise is keeping Sportacus up all night.Set during Sleepless in Lazytown. Special thanks to @campyspaceslime for helping with the concept.





	

Sportacus was jolted awake after some kind of hissing, whistling, spinning noise echoed in the empty chamber of his ship. As soon as he heard it, it was gone. “Must have been a dream” he mumbled and tried to settle back into bed. He woke up like that pretty often. Usually it was creepy disembodied voices calling out to him when he was only half asleep. Someone had told him once it was because his brain still wanted to be awake but his body was too exhausted to comply. That sounded very plausible to Sportacus, but it was still unnerving to say the least.

Before he had properly leaned back in his bed, the discordant noise returned. He jumped quickly out of bed and began looking around the ship. It wasn’t coming from in his bed or on his table. It wasn’t coming from under his bed or table either. The echo of his chamber made it impossible to locate anything. He’d probably have to do something about that design flaw. He sat down on his bed fidgeting nervously, feeling a little close to frustrated. It was really hard to think with that beeping and whistling. It sounded like one of those old telegram machines.

Sportacus paused his fidgeting for a moment. It sounded a little like morse code. Actually, it sounded just like morse code. He used to use it all the time as a kid to send messages to far off towns. But it had been so long. He couldn’t remember the letters and he certainly couldn’t do it without a piece of scrap paper to write on. 

“Do I have a morse code translator installed?” He asked the air in front of him.

“Negative, Sportacus” the ship’s voice responded over the beeping.

Sportacus opened his book closet and found what he was looking for. An old Lazy Scouts handbook Stephanie had given him. Sure enough, it had a morse code key inside of it. He scanned the document as he found a piece of letter paper and a pen. The system seemed familiar to him.

He got to work as soon as the next batch of noises started, writing on the notepad on his knee.

“S-P-O-R-T-A-C-U-S”

Okay, well that probably wasn't a coincidence. He wrote it again three more times, until he was starting to recognize the sound of the letters. If someone was trying to get his attention they had it, but he had no idea what the purpose of the message was. What if someone was in trouble and this was their only way to send a message? What could he do with just “Sportacus” over and over? How would he even let the sender know that he got it? Finally, when Sportacus was close to sick with worry the noises came through with some new letters.

“S-P-O-R-T-A-C-U-S-Y-O-U-L-I-T-T-L-E-S-L-U-T”

Wait. What?

He’d done something wrong. There was no way that was what it really said. The message repeated and he spelled it again. Sportacus you little slut? There it was written down twice. Why was his anonymous messenger calling him something like that?

More noise. “H-A-V-E-Y-O-U-F-I-G-U-R-E-D-I-T-O-U-T-Y-E-T”

It repeated twice again. It was really coming back to him and Sportacus was getting into the rhythm of translating again. He felt goosebumps on his arm at the anticipation of the next message.

“Here's a bedtime story for you: Sportacus is new in town and he doesn't know that Robbie Rotten is bad company.”

Sportacus’ hands felt clammy. Was this message from Robbie? 

“Sportafuck-” What? Sportawhat? “stares too long when Robbie sways his hips.” 

What kind of story was this?

“Sporty thinks no one notices that he has to run to his ship when Robbie's around to take care of the tent in his pants. Sporty doesn’t realize that Robbie knows he jerks off to his schemes.”

Sportacus was as pale as his sheets. Robbie was going to tell everyone in town that he was a bad hero sexual deviant terrible person and he would be thrown out of town for sure. This was bad. Really really bad. He got up and passed the floor waiting for the next message to start. He really didn’t need to getting hard right now, but his dick has a mind of its own. He tried to ignore it but found his hand ghosting over his erection and pressing down absentmindedly as he waited for the next message.

“Sportacus are you sitting up in your little airship thinking about me? Touching yourself to my little story?”

Jesus, Robbie was astute.

“Take your clothes off. All of them. Be a good boy and pump yourself for me.” 

Oh. Sportacus filled the new silence with the sound of him recklessly undressing. He stood in front of his table and obeyed, jerking himself eagerly until the screeching whistling resumed.

“Having a good time with your sportacock? Good boy. Now take out one of your dildos. I know you have some. Get out your most favorite special toy and put it on your chair and finger yourself nice and wide for me” 

Sportacus could believe his eyes. He scrambled to his closet and brought out some lube and his favorite dildo. It was big blue and it's vibrated like something else. He almost never used it, usually preferring to jerk himself off, but he was ready to play Robbie’s game.

“Are you doing it? Of course you are. You're so obedient, Sportaslut.”

Sportacus moaned with his fingers in his ass, trying to keep focused enough to keep listening and transcribing. 

“Too bad you don't have any spare hands. Your left has to keep writing or you'll miss it. Your right is probably deep in your ass now. Don't you wish you could touch yourself again? Well you can't. Not yet. Keep widening, keep writing. Are you ready? Too bad. Keeping widening, keep writing, keep squirming. Don't even think about stopping.”

Sportacus was losing his mind, his dick was crying out for contact but the whistling and clicking just kept going. How long had it been? How long had he been fingering himself?

“You've been a very good boy. Don't think about touching yourself yet, but get your toy ready. Don't sit on it until I tell you.”

Sport lubed up his dildo and attached it firmly to the ground and sat his knees next to it, waiting painful for the whistling to resume, shifting from side to side.

“Sit”

Sportacus sat, shouting his ecstasy out loud into the empty cavern of his ship.

“Up and down up and down. Pace yourself like a good Sportaslut. Now show me how you want to ride me” 

Sportacus started looking around the room, wondering if Robbie had put cameras in his ship. If he was making the ship speak in morse code, maybe he had done more? Well, it was too late now. He already had about 30 minutes of footage of Sportacus fingering himself so he might as well have 30 more of Sportacus fucking himself senseless.

“Say my name while I fuck you”

“Robbie” Sportacus squeaked. “Robbie,” he repeated, lower and full of need.

“Have you touched yourself yet? Of course you haven't. You're being good for me aren’t you? You’ll be allowed to soon. Why don't you pinch your nipples for me with that extra hand?”

Sports hand flew to his nipples and he tweaked himself hard and twisted a series of breathy gasps from himself. “Fuck, Robbie" he moaned.

“Beg me to let you touch yourself.”

“Please, please let me touch myself” he thrusted hard, hitting his prostate over and over again, right hand still frustratedly rolling his nipple between his fingers.

“More”

“Please Robbie pleaseplease. I need to touch myself I need to cum for you”

“Good boy. Touch yourself now”

Sportacus tore his hand from his chest and jerked himself harder than he had in forever. The whistling started again but he was too lost in the sensation of being fucked that he didn't notice at first.

“So dirty, so slutty, all for me. You're going to be a mess tomorrow all because of me. You care about getting off more than you care about sleep, more than you care about sports, more than you care about lazyto-”

What? This was painful, this was terrible. But it didn't turn him off, he flipped on the vibrate function and screamed, riding up and down harder still and resumed writing.

“You're still fucking yourself. You're all mine to play with until I'm done and then I'll throw you out of town. Maybe if you cum for me I'll let you stay.”

Sportacus let out a “Please”

“Then come for me. Now” 

Sportacus came, screaming Robbie's name and splashing his seed all over his manuscript. He fell backwards and let his post orgasm feelings rush over him, not bothering with the beeping or the anxiety of Robbie Rotten potentially having footage of him that could ruin his life. Okay actually, that feeling was getting far to real and he scrambled to his notepad when another set of noises started.

“Sportafuck stares too long when Robbie sways his hips”

Ah, it was repeating. Sportacus thought about it for a moment. That probably meant that it was a pre recorded message set to play on repeat. It didn’t rule out the possibility that Robbie was recording him, but at least it he knew Robbie wasn’t talking to him in real time.

“Computer, Are their any cameras recording me right now?” Sportacus asked as he crawled into bed.

“No internal systems are recording you, Sportacus”

Sportacus sighed. “What time is it?”

“Two AM”

“Two AM?!” Sportacus repeated. He’d been transcribing Robbie’s dirty story for four hours? Four hours? He felt his body shake with exhaustion. Maybe he could sleep through the beeping. It was kinda rhythmic. Kinda. Mostly it was jarring and enticing when Sportacus thought too much about it. Somehow he managed to drift into sleep. He’d deal with Robbie tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Morse code doesn't sound that way. I actually got the idea from a lazytown conspiracy theory channel that twitter-user @campyalien sent me. The channel said the ball was using Morse code to tell Sportacus to save him from the evil mastermind Bessie Busybody. Good fun! But I wanted to make it fucky.  
> This will post likely be part 1 of 2, because I can't resist writing about gay baseball Robbie.


End file.
